


Blood Bond

by DELIA37292



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dominant Thomas Jefferson, Enchantment, Evil Thomas Jefferson, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Humilation, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Angelica Schuyler, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELIA37292/pseuds/DELIA37292
Summary: When Angelica Schuyler woke up she expected to be home in her shitty one bedroom apartment. But little did she know she's waking up to a vampire filled nightmare. Will she be able to escape this hell? Or will she become what Thomas wants? Just a little mindless doll forever.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as I see fit and as we continue on.

Angelica felt utterly weightless she found herself floating in a deep black void. God what happened she could not remember for the life of her the past couple hours, all she could recall in hazy detail was a voice commanding her to sleep so she did it. She knew she had to open her eyes but it felt like they were being weighed down by cinder blocks a stark comparison to the rest of weightless body. But using all of her strength she forced her eyes open slowly looking around to look at her surroundings. In an instant a dozen red flags came into her mind one of them being ‘WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE??’. As she looked around her new startling environment she saw she was in a small dark brick room with little to no lights except the small window above her. Another thing that she noticed about her new environment was that she was strapped down to a fucking bed with thick restraints that caused her to have very little arm and leg movement. And to top it all off she was out of her of her clothes that she wearing prior to waking up in this hellish situation and found herself in a purple sheer babydoll also finding that her bra was gone as well and in place of her normal underwear there was black lace ones. She also felt a sharp pain in the crook of her neck it felt like someone had bitten her. “Okay Angelica if this is some sort of strange ass fetish dream now would be the time to wake up” she mumbles to herself trying to shimy her way out of the restraints with little to no luck. 

She then felt two fingers slowly making its way up her leg “glad to see your awake sleeping beauty” the unknown voice from earlier responded to her through the darkness. Angelica tried to jerk her leg away from him but with no luck she felt his fingers drawing small shapes into her thigh. “I’m not your anything ass fuck, listen just let me go and I promise I won’t say anything alright” she says the first part as a insult and the next part sounding like a demand. 

Thomas chuckled and shook his head at her fondly “we are gonna have to work on that mouth of yours now aren’t we little one” he explains to her his fingers moving from her thigh and slipped under her babydoll his touch featherlight making its way to her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers. “No Angelica I’m not going to let you go and for the record your not in any shape to make demands darlin” he begins to say then slowly moving his head down to her ear whispering to her darkly “I own you now pretty little thing from your sweet tasting blood, to your pretty pussy that I will definitely be fucking until I fuck your brain out” he finished his rant by gently sucking the still healing spot where he drank from her those few short hours ago. The Virginia smirked when those beautiful sinful lips let out a pleasured filled moan pulling back his fangs on full display. “And if you cooperate with me like a good little girl I can make you feel like this all the time, no more big decisions, no more troubling thoughts, just absolute mindless pleasure coursing through you” he says to the girl watching as she squirmed with the thick restraints around her his tender work clearly causing a reaction in the little doll. 

Angelica felt this poofy haired mother fucker’s fingers start to move up her body his feather light touch felt like lava was coursing through her body. If she was able to move her arms or legs right now she would have been up to kicking his ass and getting far away from his creepy ass. As his monologue continued it terrified her but she refused to show it, she would not be some slut for this shit head that was something she swore to herself in this moment. When his vile fingers reached her breasts and rolled her nipples till they were rock solid she tried not to like it oh god did she try not to like it. Why the fuck did she like it, and when he started to suck on the area where her still healing bite mark was she had to do everything not to cum in the black lace panties she had on. 

God the minute his lips touched that spot it felt like her body got slammed with a massive wave of euphoria. She was ashamed at herself when her body let out a moan against her will her body wiggling a bit to try and get more phantom stimulation. When she looked at him again her eyes full of nothing but contempt for this asshole, she saw his fangs. To say that this freaked her out a bit was an understatement but she knew she had to keep her calm and not give him the satisfaction of knowing she's scared. ‘Holy fuck she's with a fucking vampire’ her irrational half of her mind yelled at her.   
The girl silenced that half of her brain to keep listening in on what the man was talking about. What he was planning on doing to her was horrifying to say the least. Sadness and Anger and Stress were pains in life to say the least but they were a part of life taking all of that away would leave her as nothing but a Bimbo. She would just be a shell of what she use to be. That angered her so she used that anger to give this ass fuck a piece of her mind “LIKE HELL I FUCKING WILL EVER DO WHAT YOU SAY CRAZY MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT, YOU ARE A DIPSHIT IF YOU THINK I’LL BE YOUR WHORE” she screamed at him spitting in his face. In a snap she felt his hand remove itself from her breasts and moved to her neck squeezing enough to where she wasn’t being choked to death. But enough to where her vision started to blur around the edges. She realized in one moment her temper may have gotten her in deadly trouble. 

Thomas glared coldly down at the girl his next few words dripping pure venom as he lightly choked her “we really have to work on that mouth of yours now don't we, such a little dove like you shouldn't be cussing like a sailor and I won't tolerate it”. After a few moments of choking her he removed his hand “I wanted to explain the rules to you darlin, but it seems correcting that mouth of yours takes priority” he explains pulling out a small but powerful vibrator from his pocket. The Virginian chuckled as he saw his doll’s eyes widened as he pulled it out “I figure maybe five or so hours with this and you’ll learn to talk like good little girl should” he explains violently tugging down her panties. Jefferson positioned the small vibrator inside her so it’s lightly touching that spot that’ll make her see stars. It didn't take him long to find after all Thomas had been tearing apart woman like this for centuries. He surgically finished his work and moved away from the bed as he walked out of the cell he flipped the button on the remote to high and closed the door.   
In a few minutes he heard her start to scream…………

And so the taming of Angelica Schuyler began.


	2. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been hours and all Angelica wanted was the sweet pleasure of realease.

Angelica couldn't take it anymore it had been hours, hours of almost getting the well needed release she craved before the fucking vibrator would turn off for a few minutes then start up again. Her body was covered in sweat as a result of this painful cycle something had to give. She just wanted to come that's all she fucking wanted. She let out a loud sob as the vibrator stopped again “I’M SORRY” she cried out violently sobbing. In any other world she would rather die than give this asshole the satisfaction of getting an apology out of her but for this moment her primal needs surpassed her pride. But as the tears were dripping down her face salvation came from the door to her cell opening. 

It had been close to four hours when Thomas had decided to check up on the little dove. As he stood outside the door he heard her cry out an apology and being the ever benevolent man he was decided that his girl may have learned her lesson. He opened the cell door and made his way over to the bed “you ready to drop the cussing darlin or do I need to keep you here for another few hours” he says to her fingers reaching underneath her panties and giving her clit a few teasing strokes before pulling away.  
Angelica cried out when the man stroked her clit a few times she had stimulation so close. With her head thrown back and eyes close she weighed her choices you can tell which one won. Once she started to beg she couldn't get it to stop it was like a wave “I-I won't cuss, just please please please I j-just wanna cum i’ll be good just let meee come” she continued to babble on. Hardly sounding like the strong and take no shit woman she was a few hours before. If anyone ever asked if the great Angelica Schuyler begged she would never tell them she did in a billion years. But as the tears streamed down her face she just wanted relief. 

Thomas smiled at her fondly hand reaching up to wipe away her tears he gently cooed at her “it’s okay little one you’ve learned your lesson, that's all I wanted” his hand reaching below to pull out the vibrator and pull down her panties. The Virginia smirked lightly when he heard the girl let out a loud groan. “Now I can make my little princess happy, Tommy is always gonna take care of his good girl” he tells the other tone holding nothing but care and warmth for the other. His fingers delved deeper into her folds finding the spot that would make her see stars and stroking it once, twice, and by the third he commanded her his voice dripping with his southern accent “Come for me Darlin”. 

And just before his little one came he dove straight for her neck and sank his fangs into her pulse point. Enjoying the sweet pleasure filled blood, he didn't take too much though and as soon as his doll relaxed beneath him he pulled out from her neck his fingers following afterward. He smiled down below at her seeing her eyes unfocused and her mouth wide open with a small trail of drool falling from the side of her mouth as she let out little pants of breath. She was wrecked without a doubt.

The Virginia licked up a small trail of blood that was falling from his freshly made wound. He relished the way her breath hitched “you did such a good job Angelica, such a good little girl for me” he praises her. “Let’s get you cleaned up darlin, nice warm bubble bath” he says hands unstrapping her arms and legs from the restraints. Once they were removed he picked her up gently as if he were carrying the most important thing in the world. His little one was shaking a bit clearly her nerves still scattered from the entire situation he gently moves his hand through her hair looking straight at her eyes glowing a dim gold his charms clearly active.”Your such a good girl Angelica” he praised her words sending waves of calm to her with his charms. The man smiled once she stopped shaking cooing at her softly as she clung to Thomas like a lifeline “let’s get you to that bath little one” he then began to leave the cell heading to his private chambers. 

When this man apparently Thomas if the earlier words of Tommy gave her any clue told her that he was gonna fuck her brain out. She didn't think that he was ever gonna be right. When she came it felt normal but the added bonus of the bite made it feel like she came twice. Afterwards her body felt a little unreal and her mind well it felt like she was having an out of body experience. That she was just a bystander to this entire event and part of her hated herself for this but she listened to all of Thomas’s praise like he was telling her the secrets of the universe. The logical part of her mind reassured her that she had been going through a shit life the only wells of praise that she had were her sisters. So when someone else told her she was doing a good job, she obviously enjoyed hearing it. As they were leaving the cell the logical part came back and gave a startling thought. 

……...This fucker trying to pull some Stockholm Syndrome shit with her in order to get her to break. 

…...She really hated Theodosia for begging her to take that late shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one on stand by and decided to post it. Thank you all so much for the support!! Can't believe over 50 people have seen this!!! Next chapter will be aftercare with some serious manipulation from Thomas.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica takes a bath and Thomas starts to manipulate.

Off all the things Angelica thought she was going to be brought into when Thomas said bath she didn't expect a bathtub that was as large as a hot tub. She felt Thomas gently sit her down on the counter his fingers making quick work of the bow on the front of the babydoll then he gently slipped the garment off of her. In that moment Angelica felt hyper aware of herself even though she knew it was pointless the man in front of her had seen her practically naked. But still she crossed her arms even though her movements were sluggish around her chest to try and give her some privacy. She heard him chuckling at her like she was a dog that had done a trick or something, part of her wanted to call him a fucking asshole but she really didn't want to be back where she was earlier so for now she kept quiet. As Thomas moved away to test the water she got a better look at the bathroom eyes moving sluggishly around. It was a pretty nice bathroom all of it was brick with a window above the bathtub and adjacent to it was a large sink and toilet. 

She was snapped out of her observations when Thomas cupped her cheek and said something. Shit what did he say “...What?” she asks her voice sounding floaty and far away to her ears. The Virginia then proceeded to lean and plant a kiss on her forehead “I said let’s get you into the bath gorgeous” he repeated the statement again to the girl. Angelica found herself nodding a bit getting down from the counter but before she took one step her legs gave out. Thomas swooped in and caught her before she fell, Angelica felt utterly mortified her face blushing slightly. I mean she had never been this weak after anything before. She had to hold back a yelp as he picked her up and slowly moved her towards the bath, hand on the small of her back as he helped her sink into the warm bath. His hand moved away from the small of her back as she leaned her head back against the towel resting on the edge of it. 

She rested like this for a long moment with her eyes closed. After everything that happened it was nice to just savor the quiet. Then she felt hands in her hair this causing her to jump a little, she had almost forgotten that Thomas was there for a minute. It was stupid how she could have forgotten something like that, her body was tense then she heard his voice sounding like thick honey say to her “relax babygirl i’m gonna take such good care of you” little did she know that his voice was laced with vampire charm. She gave a little nod then slowly sunk back to where she was, body now calm and relaxed. 

Thomas smiled when his little darlin relaxed, while she was out cold he got to have a peek inside her head. Her life had been filled with some much responsibility and tension, his babydoll had the world on her shoulders that was for sure. As he began to lather up her hair with shampoo his fingernails scrubbing her scalp in a soothing way. The little one let out a soft pleasured sigh, he chuckled warmly at her “that feel nice darlin?” he asks the other. And when she gave him a soft and quiet yes, he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently “I’m glad princess” he tells her softly. He was utterly glad that his little doll is getting pampered like she deserved, when he was looking through her memories he saw pain and pressure to balance the responsibilities of being a mother and a older sister while their father was to busy drinking himself into oblivion. If he could he would have gone and slit this idiots throat, but he knew past was past and now he should focus on pampering his darlin babydoll now. 

Once he finished lathering up her hair, he very gently tapped her shoulder “move forward a bit honey” he coos at her. When she moved sluggishly forward he made her tilt her head back using his hand to create a visor above her eyes with her hands. And with the other he grabs the pitcher besides the bath that was also filled with warm water, he gently rinsed the suds out of her hair. Once he was finished and the suds were gone he gently pushed her back down to where she was before. He continued finishing conditioning her hair, very satisfied at the pliant and serene state she was in. He leaned over and grabbed a washcloth putting some of the sweet smelling Vanilla and Bourbon body wash that he uses on it. He begun to wash her body soothingly letting the little one stay in the bubble of relaxation she was in, his charms giving her a slight push to let go. Soon he started to wash off the cum from her inner thighs when he heard his girl ask in a voice so calm “why are you doing this?”. Thomas looked up at her smiling eyes showing nothing but kindness “Because your my precious princess and I always will take care of you” he replies to the other. He chuckled fondly as she dropped her head down, those pretty cheeks blushing pink “oh” the feminine voice mumbled. Thomas smirked a bit tonight would be the first step to gain her trust, it was going swimmingly. 

As soon as Thomas had finished washing her body his work leaving the girl very tired, so he began to dry his hands when. The elder vampire quickly noted that the girl was looking at the small tray of chocolate truffles that one of the servants must have brought in when they were setting up the bath. That small petite wrist went to reach for one when Thomas caught her wrist, he saw that she was confused and slightly pouty. The Virginia smiled and said to the other “I told you i’m gonna take care of you”. The wrist immediately lowered itself back into the water “I’m not weak” the little doll said her voice sounding far away and whiny. 

The elder vampire took one of the decedent truffles in one hand ,and the other went to cup her cheek. “I know your not Angelica, your such a strong girl having to raise your two younger sisters with a drunk overbearing father, and to top it all off telling him to fuck off so you can chase your dream. It must have been a lot of you to deal with wasn't it sweetheart” he phrases the last part of it as a question to the other. 

The oldest Schuyler sister tensed up at the mention of their father but looked at Tommy’s eyes and shook her head “I love Liza and Peggy” she tells the other. He had to know that she loved them and that she would never think of them as burdens. A blurry part of her mind threw up a red flag at him being called Tommy but that was drowned out by the bubble of peace and relaxation that her entire being was cased in. Tommy smiled at her “never said otherwise sugarplum, you have such a big heart that I think you could love anyone. All i’m saying is that it's okay to fall and let others take care of you” his voice like velvet to the other girl. This caused her to nod a little, she never really had anyone take care of her like that. "It was really hard to do" she says softly looking down in shame a bit. "I bet it was pumpkin" he answers to her sounding apologetic. She felt his finger rest on the pad of her lip, she felt a subliminal need to submit to this man. And as she opened her mouth slightly she watched as Tommy plopped the truffle into her mouth. She moaned softly at the rich creamy flavor that hit her tongue, she then closed her mouth chewed and swallowed. The vampire praised her "good girl". The praise made her warm "can I have another one please Tommy?" she asks him shyly. "Of course you can baby girl" the voice sounding like sweet honey answers.

She gave up after that and let her mind float away…..

Little did she know this would be the first step to her downfall…..

And the first step to Thomas owning her mind and body.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much please comment down below what you guys thought of this! ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas's bathtub  
> https://goo.gl/images/fgFtfR


	4. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica starts to think about things that she shouldn't think about.

Three days she had been there for nearly three days. Angelica hated the way time seemed to go by each second taunting her and she personally wanted to punch the clock in the face. Another thing that she hated was during that time was that there was a mock routine in place for her. When she woke up she would get a few hours of peace then, Thomas would come in and feed her breakfast. Even when she was fully able to eat with her hands the dickbag made her be restrained, during that time she got to learn a bit about him. He was over three thousand years old, was born in Virginia, and has met and rubbed elbows with some of Angelica’s literature heroes. This part was what she talked with him most about, he would answer her and if this assmuffin hadn’t kidnapped her and his main goal wasn’t to turn her into a fucking blood slut. Then maybe she could at least have been able to have some decent conversations with him. Once that was done he would leave her alone for a few more hours, then he would come back hand feed her lunch and kept talking with her for a while.Then she would be let out to go for a trip to the bathroom she got to do this three to four times a day. In all honesty she enjoyed being able to stretch her legs, of course she hated the one man vampire patrol behind her that came along with her freedom. After all said and done when she’s strapped back down Thomas would bite into his wrist and make her drink his blood.

Angelica refused it at first telling him that's ridiculous and she's not gonna do it. Going as far as closing her mouth but then the fucker would pinch her nose shut till she had to take a breath. And when she did that's when he forced his bleeding wrist right above her mouth. But once those few drops trickled on her tongue, she found herself falling apart at the feeling it gave her. It was like coming home after a long hard day, it gave her a feeling of trust and warmth. Yesterday she didn’t even try to fight him on drinking it, as soon as he brought it to her lips she was drinking it as a baby would a bottle of milk.There was an extra thing that happens to her when she drinks it, after Thomas leaves she starts getting thoughts. Thoughts of her on her knees for him, sucking him off feeling the weight of his probably gigantic cock on her tongue. Hearing him tell her that she's being a good girl and the she looks so pretty on her knees for him. 

She would be the happiest girl in the world if he told her to suck him off in front of his friends. God she couldn't imagine if he just dropped her on his fat huge cock letting it skewer her from the inside. She would probably cum after one go… the thought of his cock made her salivate sometimes. He's her master of course, his pleasure is more important than hers. 

Angelica then shook her head clearing that disturbing train of thought from her head. ‘Come on Angelica keep it together he's an asshole and your only thinking like this because he's playing mind games with you’ she thought to herself. She felt incredibly horny all of a sudden…… NO NO NO SHE DID NOT JUST GET TURNED ON BY THE THOUGHT OF THAT ASS FUCKS DICK!!!   
Angelica hated herself and kept reminding herself that he kidnapped her and is keeping her from her family. She sighed closing her eyes and began to wait she knew Thomas would be here soon to finger her. Or as he called it helping her relax before bedtime. God he's an utter asshole! 

….she wants to go home….

Thomas Jefferson smirked to himself for the past few days he started to give his little one some of his blood. This is a known trick that many Vampires used when taming blood slaves. The taste of his blood would start to rewire his doll’s brain make her more open to things she wasn't prior helping her on her journey to become his darlin little slut. It would nurture the seed of trust and warmth he planted the first night she got there.There was off course the use for it to clear away past memories, do some physical alterations to her body, and of course one of the most common uses to dumb down their pets.Thomas was having a bit too much fun with her to do any of the following yet. He couldn't wait till he would visit her tonight…

He couldn't wait to see those perfect lips around his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be a very interesting one! Comment or Kudos down below your support motivates me to get the next chapter out for you guys as soon as I can!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Angelica's Current Babydoll:  
> https://www.amazon.com/RUIXUE-Babydoll-Lingerie-Sleepwear-Nightwear/dp/B00HPS59BK?th=1&psc=1


	5. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica gives a blow job and enjoys it very much.

Angelica had been waiting in the darkness for hours, she can hear her heart banging in her ears for a while. This fucker was late and she had a bad feeling because of it, all of a sudden the door opened and she turned her head to see that fucker had arrived. “I’m sorry I am late sugarplum, business you know how that is” he says to her velvet voice filling the air. Angelica rolled her eyes at that “what killed more people than expected today” she replies voice full of snark and sass. She then felt his slender hands around her neck choking slightly she felt his breath against her ear “Be a good girl now Angelica,I have such fun planned” he hisses into her ear. Whatever was gonna happen she knows that she's not gonna like it. She then looked utterly surprised when Thomas started to undo her restraints and place a soft pillow on the floor by the bed. “Come on now darlin get up for me and don’t try anything” he says voice sounding like honey. It disturbed her how quickly his voice can go from honey to venom just like that. The girl sighed getting up and stretching out she stood in front of the asshole, part of her wanted to try for the door but she knew now wasn't the time or place. She stood there for another moment as he moved a chair behind him and sat down. 

The next words he said made her scared about what's going to happen “Kneel for me” the vampire said his voice dripping with vampiric charm. She found herself obeying before she knew what she was doing her knees landing on a very plush pillow. Angelica looked up at the man at what he was doing next she saw him take his dick out of his pants and boxers. And god he was gigantic just like she thought, she knew what was gonna happen next and part of her that she wanted to scream at wondered what he would taste like. She also found herself unconsciously drooling a little as her mind ragged but her eyes still looking at the large mocha cock. It was like Angelica was being a rabbit with the stick the carrot hanging just right in front of her. She glared at Thomas practically pulling her eyes away from his… lower half and said “no way in hell am I doing this”. And just to reinforce the point she closed her lips tightly and turned her head away from him. She had a fucking limit to this shit. 

Thomas chuckled his doll was so adorable, it was so cute how stubborn she's being when he knows she wants this. He gripped her chin turning her face over to look into her eyes “now now Angelica I never said you were doing anything yet, such an edger girl jumping to assumptions” he cooed at her. “See darlin this isn't something I want it's something you want. Try to deny it all you like but in order for you to have anything your gonna have to ask me nicely for it” he explains to her smirking at her eyes widening in outrage at him telling her to beg for his cock. “Now here's what's gonna happen you move your head away again i’m gonna leave you, with a vibrator in your pussy for a day do I make myself clear” he says voice holding no tone for discussion. When the girl gave a small but angry nod, he smiled placing his hand that was on her chin in her hair and waited all the while enjoying how long she’ll last.

Angelica wanted to punch him in the fucking face but she knew she couldn't without getting her ass kicked. She wasn't ever in a thousand years going to ask him for her to suck his cock. So there they sat for a few torturous minutes neither of them saying anything. When she thought he was finally gonna quit with this and deem it too much trouble. His other hand that wasn't in her hair began to wrap around his cock giving it a few strokes, she saw his tip start leaking a trail of precum. ‘He probably tastes so yummy’ she thought dreamily. ‘Such a fat cock he could come down my throat and have that as my dinner. Just a belly full of masters warm yummy cum’ she mused to herself. After a minute she realized what she was thinking and shook her head a little. What the fuck was she thinking, those thoughts weren't hers they were the thoughts of some bimbo slut. It scared her whenever these thoughts wormed into the forefront of her mind. She glared at Thomas as he slowly let go of his hand that was around his cock moving it up to the tip getting precum on his fingers. Her eyes widened when she felt his grip tighten around her hair causing her not to be able to move her head away. He spread the fingers on her lips getting them to have a thin layer of precum on her lips, cleaning off whatever remained on his fingers on his pants. She then felt him plug her nose making it impossible for her to breath. Until she took a gulp of air from her mouth her tongue sticking out and licked a little bit off of her lips.

Angelica at that moment felt like she was shoved into the back of her mind. Thomas moved his hand away from plugging her nose and looked at her his face supporting a shit eating smirk. Angelica licked her lips of the rest of the precum moaning softly. ‘He tastes really yummy’ the thoughts from earlier coming back into the front of her mind. She leaned her head in close to his cock when the hand in her hair yanked her back. When she met the Virginia’s eyes she let out a very uncharacteristic high pitched whine. ‘She just wanted to suckle on his big juicy cock. Why wouldn't he let her’ she thought sadly. The vampires voice breaks her out of her thoughts when he tells her his voice making her clit throb “remember what I told you babygirl you want me your gonna have to ask nicely.” Angelica nodded slightly she was actively drooling now the trails of it sliding down her face just by looking at his cock. She looked up at him blinking her eyes at him asking in a voice that was uncharacteristically like Angelica’s sassy demanding one this was breathy and whiney “Pretty pretty please let me suck your cock, I promise i’ll be good please just let me daaadddy please I love your cock!”

Thomas heard her ask and had to help himself from groaning when that beautiful voice called him daddy. God she was coming along nicely, just a few more weeks. And then he’ll have her perfectly trained, he couldn't wait for Lafayette to see his beauty sucking his cock as they talk business. His cousin was always hounding him about getting a pet as soon as he found his pet Maria. As the thoughts of his mind continued to go on he was brought out of it by Angelica babbling saying daddy over and over. He smirked and said “You asked so nicely princess, go right ahead and suck daddy off”. And it's just like that and those pretty rose lips are around his dick sucking and playfully prodding with her tongue. “Such a good girl baby” he says groaning a bit at his girls attention. 

Angelica felt completely satisfied this was like having a missing puzzle piece slotted into herself. Her daddy’s cock felt so good in her mouth, she sucked and having her tongue prodding at his tip. After a bit she pulled off of his cock with a loud pop, she loves hearing the way daddy is moaning and telling her she's a good girl. Angelica giggled mindlessly at her daddy nuzzling her cheek into his thigh. She then latched back onto his cock and gave him kitten licks swallowing the precum out of him. After a while she felt that her pussy was dripping her clit was throbbing and feeling pleasure in her belly. Soon her daddy groaned and started to cum down her throat, Angelica was Bobbing her head determined to swallow it all. She got her wish having her tummy full of daddy’s warm yummy cum. After her daddy was finished she pulled off of him looking up adoringly at her daddy, her panties were soaked she giggled a little. Sucking daddy made her really happy. She was her daddy’s babydoll and it made her feel complete. 

Thomas felt like he went on a ride constantly praising his doll and when he was close his darlin swallowed all or most of his release. He looked down at the picture below him his kitten laying her head on his thigh. She was utterly destroyed her eyes having a glazey far away look as she looked at him like he hung the moon. Accompanying it with trails of drool and cum she couldn't swallow on her cheeks. To put the cherry on top of it he saw that she had came leaving her in soaked panties.

One thing Thomas Jefferson was sure of his doll was coming along so well. 

And she was a good girl..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long lovelies! Just life got a tad to busy! Anyway leave comments kudos to know if you like the story so far.
> 
> Angie's current babydoll   
> https://www.amazon.com/Aranmei-Lingerie-Women-Babydoll-Bodysuit/dp/B076T8V6DM/ref=mp_s_a_1_7?crid=23WN9QMUGHBAG&keywords=sexy%2Blingerie%2Bfor%2Bwomen&qid=1554065437&s=gateway&sprefix=sexy%2B&sr=8-7&th=1&psc=1


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

HELLO MY DUDES ALL I CAN SAY IS YES I KNOW IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER AND ALL I CAN SAY IS. I AM SO SO SORRY 

MY AUNT GOT VERY SICK FOR ONE.   
AND THEN SCHOOL KICKED MY ASS.   
THEN I HAD STREP THROAT. 

Anyway I promise I will have the next chapter up soon I swear! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Better start praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica has a relization and a plan of action

When Angelica came back to herself from what she went through, she found that she was in the softest robe she ever felt. She could only guess that Thomas ran a bath for her while she was strung out. And something else that she noticed was that she was having her hair brushed. She immediately tensed when she figured out that it was Thomas. I mean after all he was a asshole creep and has touched her creepily before. But before she could get up and possibly run, she heard a voice in her mind that's not her own say. “Relax little one, your safe with me”. And against her will her body relaxed against the chair. ‘Motherfucking asshole’ she thought frustratingly. 

Thomas had a nice evening so far after his baby girl had his cock in her heavenly mouth. He picked her up and took her to his room and ran a warm bath for her. If last time she was just on the edge of Subspace this time she was fully there now. She was calm throughout the entire ordeal, as he washed her he kept talking to her softly. Telling her how much of a good girl she had been and how precious she was to him. After he finished he got her dried off and into a robe of his. He became aware that she started to come back up again when her eyes lost some of it’s glossiness. He immediately forced her to relax, he continued to brush her soft hair humming softly. 

Angelica glared at him “you are a horrible monster of a person” she told him staring at his eyes in the mirror. How can he ever think that it’s okay to try and, make anyone into some kind of sex Kitten was beyond Angelica’s understanding. She tried to remember what exactly happened when the small part of her mind that this sicko twisted into being a slut took over. ‘MY GOD SHE MAY HAVE CALLED THIS FUCKER DADDY’ she thought angrily, if it wasn't for the fucking charm this fucker has on her he would have a punch to the face. 

Thomas looked at Angelica and staring into her eyes asked “would a horrible monster of a person be doing this right now” he motions to the brush in his hand. “You really don't get it do ya sugar plum” he asks the other getting the brush to the lower part of her hair. 

Angelica scoffed at Thomas her rage getting the better of her “Get what Tommy, that you kidnapped me and sexually assaulted me” she spat at the elder vampire. Wait did she just call him Tommy…. she just slipped was all. Right? 

Thomas chuckled at the girls outrage and smiled like a Cheshire Cat when his doll called him Tommy. So far it had only been Asshole, or any other words of insult. “Sexually Assaulted. That's a big word you used doll, pretty little fuck toy’s like you don't need to know such big words. Why don't you forget that” he says to the other eyes glowing a light gold forcing his way into her mind. “Oh and since I loved hearing your pretty mouth say it you either address me as Daddy or Tommy babydoll” he adds eyes still glowing. He figured now would be the time for his girl to learn that he is running this show.

Angelica made the fatal mistake of looking into his eyes. After all she couldn't show fear to this fucker after he …. wait what was it. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion she was just saying something to her Daddy. She looked back up at him “What was the word I just said Daddy” she asks the older vampire. ‘I just called him Daddy’ she thought in a panic ‘The fucker messed with my head’ she realized. 

The Virginian smiled at his Baby’s face of confusion. Could he be blamed it was like watching a very cute puppy. “The word was Clitoride baby girl, it’s Italian for clit. The area daddy uses constantly to get his princess excited” he answers the other. He saw the look of outrage cross her face and began to say “Now do you see, i’m the one in charge here darlin there's no you getting away even if there was you’d be dead before you reached anyone. And asides from that your already starting to become mine, and I know you’ll be so much happier if you let go and let me take care of all the heavy thinking” he finishes then continues with. “I know you think about your daddy’s big thick cock don't you, how pretty soon when your finally ready he’s gonna fuck your mind out of your pretty head” he says looking at her eyes then says this part sincerely. “I will treat you like a princess if you let me baby, no more troubles just joy and peace” his hand moves hair away from her neck and sucks on one of his bite spots. 

Angelica let out a small whine when he sucked on the still healing bite wound. “Tommy…” she breathes out rather pathetically. The fact that she did this terrified her because it means what he said was true. She was slowly becoming his, she wondered if he was bluffing on the fact of them being far from anyone. When he talked about fucking her brain out of her head she knew she would choose death over having…. that big juicy cock inside of her. Giving her a nice stretch… it's not like she was a virgin, but it was so long since she was fucked like the whiny bimbo she longed to be. Angelica took a breath trying to get her mind clear of the suffocating presence that was Thomas. When he said he would treat her like a princess. It made her pause. Maybe it would be better for her to play along…. be the meek sheep he thought she would be. Then when given the right time. She would escape and go back to her sisters.

She looked up at Tommy his head laying in the crook of her neck and blinked sweetly and innocently at him. “...I wanna be your princess daddy….” she tells the other softly. Her eyes looked down a bit having a dash of sadness in her eyes “ Don't think I deserve peace and joy though. I’m always so tired and so cold. And I hate myself for it” she lamented sadly and showing in her voice how tired she felt. God she hoped this worked. 

Thomas cooed softly at her kissing her cheek softly “Daddy will help you baby girl, you had to be so strong that you never got a chance for peace” he softly tells her. “And you do deserve it because there is no one else who has a fragile and tender heart” he adds brushing a hair out of her face. For good measure he started to kiss her neck until finally he sank his fangs into her.

Angelica gave a loud moan at the sensation she felt half turned on by this alone. She was happy that he feel for it, at least for now.

…..Better start praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT!! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!!! 
> 
> As Always leave any comments you had. It sparks the creativity in my when I see you guys like my stuff. 
> 
> Have a good day, morning or night! Till next time! 💛💛💛
> 
> Angelica's Robe   
> https://robemart.com/purple-plush-soft-warm-fleece-womens-robe.html


	8. Question

How would you guys feel about me opening up a request book set in the blood bond world? 

This way I don't feel as bad about making you guys wait for the next chapter of the story. 

Please comment down below and let me know what you think .

 

Goodbye for now! ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Heavy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica has a trip to the library.

Since Angelica started her shrinking violet act life had gotten better for her. Well as best as it can be in a estate of a vampire who kidnapped you. But she was allowed to walk around the grounds in what could be described as either lingerie or versions of hooker dresses. Today she was sporting the ladder in a dark purple dress that had a low enough cut that her breasts were this close to popping out. Along with a beautiful golden necklace.  
She finally got to the place were she was most excited and most surprised that she got to go to. The library. She passed a few of the servants, from what she could tell they were in a worse hell then she was. They had eyes that were constantly unfocused almost if they weren't awake rather in a dream or just a drone following orders. The woman sighed to herself always giving them a pitying look when she passed. When she finally got to her destination she opened the doors and smiled at the massive place 'the one good escape I have for the time being'.  
Thomas said that she was allowed to use this place as much as she would like, saying that it's a good place for his precious girl to keep out of trouble. 'If only that cocky bastard knew' she thought bitterly. The first time she was in here she tried to scour the place for blue prints of the estate trying to map things out. She hasn't really been to much of it herself so her picture of any escape plan had been rather small. But sadly there was no dice on that plan so here she was back to trying to map it out in her head.  
She went over to the bookcase and pulled out a copy of 'The count of Monte Cristo' and got herself situation on one of the short couches nearest the window and cracked it open. Angelica as she began to read felt her mind wander as she thought of what transpired over the past few days. Thomas had showered her in love and affection the past few days, first he gave her the library, then he had given her so much extravagant jewelry that even a queen would be jealous of her, and then whenever she woke up in Thomas's room she would look over and see a beautiful bouquet of dark pink roses.  
Later on when she asked him how he knew that was her favorite flower he replied with a smirk and said "I never tell me secrets doll" finishing his rant with a kiss on her cheek then he left. And she would never actually say this to the bastard but the things he did to make her cum was absolutely fucking amazing.  
If the situation was different then he could have made a loving boyfriend. She sighed 'why am I even considering this' she thought bitterly. She had made it about five pages into the next chapter when she felt a pair of lips and then a bite on her neck, she didn't have to even guess who it was. "Tommy" she moaned breathily looking into his chocolate eyes.  
Thomas got off from his meeting early and figured he'd pay his baby girl a visit. He figured that she would be in the library and his guess was completely right. The vampire gently opened the door to see his doll sitting on the couch her beautiful eyes reading each word with a fire in her eyes. As carefully and quietly as he could he snuck over to his girl and began to gently kiss then as he couldn't help himself. Draw out his fangs and drink his doll's sweet delicious blood. He pulled back and with his tongue lapped up the blood that was still trickling down her neck. "You always taste so good for me darlin" he praises the beautiful doll.  
Thomas looked at her eyes and always loved staring into her beautiful eyes. He smirked when he saw that there was a small trickle of blood that cascade down her neck and chest and began to fall in between her breasts. The vampire's eyes darkened as he leaned his head down and licked up the blood finally getting in between her breasts. All the while he relished the noises that she was making and how so quickly that book she was so absorbed in was forgotten. He moved his head up and sat down next to the girl quickly pulling her into his lap. "How's my princess doing today?" he asks the other.  
Angelica felt completely unbalanced from the regular world, and once again it was like Thomas was true north. She was still panting her face feeling flushed and her mind feeling floaty. The other looked at Thomas "I'm doing okay daddy" she answered the other sweetly. She then laid her head in the crook of his neck feeling exhausted from the blood being taken. Then she felt his cut wrist offered to her while her head rested in the warm comfortable area where her head now lays. She bites her lip for a moment thinking if she should do this. But apparently Thomas felt like she was taking to long and brought it to her lips. Angelica's resolve broke then as she took both of her hands to grip onto his arm as she drank the blood. Her eyes closed in pure bliss as she enjoyed the taste of blood on her tongue.  
Thomas smiled down at his darlin doll as she began to drink from him he played with strands of her hair humming softly. Then after a few moments he removes his wrist from the other's grasp. The vampire smiled as she whined pathetically at his wrist away. He proceeded to chuckle saying to the other "you've had enough for today baby girl". He then saw the book that was so quickly discarded by his girl. Then he proceeded to pick it up seeing the title 'The Count of Monet Cristo' in bold gold font. "You want daddy to read to you for a little while princess?" he gently looks down and asks the other.  
Angelica feeling warm and sated from the blood she had nodded at Thomas. "Yes pretty please daddy" she answered to the other sleepily. She figured that daddy would be the best at narrating after all his voice always sounds like rich honey. So Angelica got comfortable in her daddy's lap, her lips close enough to his neck that he most have felt the puffs of breath when she exhaled. In his hold she felt safe,warm, and just flat out like she's home. Her eyes felt so heavy so she decided to close them and listen.   
Thomas kissed the top of his girl's forehead and cracked open the book to the beginning. "On the 24th of February, 1815, the look-out at Notre–Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the Pharaon, from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples" he began to read to the other.

Thomas knew one thing.... his doll had the comforts of a gilded cage.

Angelica knew one thing as well .....she had started to be on a slippery slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/ehQ5H3JshruYJfVT6  
> Angelica's dress
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/pibFyA6XZe8GEEXZA  
> Angelica's necklace
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much my lovelies see you next chapter! 💜❤️💙💚

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I never would have thought this would become a series. If you all like this please comment below and more will come. Love you all!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Link to Angelica's Purple Babydoll 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Avidlove-Lingerie-Babydoll-Eyelash-Chemise/dp/B07GXHQMJG


End file.
